


Hey, Dickhead

by TheSpydersArgon



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Peter Parker, Dont piss off Peter Parker, Endgame who?, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, This guy is a real sleaz, We don't know them, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Ned Leeds, infinity war who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpydersArgon/pseuds/TheSpydersArgon
Summary: Ned and Peter go out to the club for Ned's twenty-first birthday. But a guy gets a little to close to Ned and Peter isn’t having it.AKA badassery ensues





	Hey, Dickhead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this. I woke up at 6 am because I had to pee, but I got bored and wrote this. It is now 7:30, so I don't really know. I'm trying to write different stuff to keep the cogs in my brain turning. Anyway, enjoy!

Ned and Peter were heading out to celebrate Ned’s twenty-first birthday. Of course, that meant they were going to the club, because what else would you do on the twenty-first birthday?

MJ got stuck up on campus studying for finals because it’s about that time of the year. It was starting to get hot out and people were starting to get more drunk.

Peter doesn’t really drink a whole lot to begin with because, ya know, he’s got a reputation to uphold. And he just doesn’t like the taste. Ned, however, in high school, wasn’t afraid to be a little partier. What with all of his experience at the sleazy parties that he was always insisting on going to.

The two were dancing on the dance floor to the intense ravers with unnecessary beat drops. When Peter turns around and locks eyes with Ned, his face bright red and his dancing stopped. Peter stopped his jumping to talk to the boy.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Peter asked, concerned.

“Oh-uh, it’s nothing. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s cool,” Ned bantered. Peter could tell he was lying, but if Ned didn’t want to talk about it, then he wasn’t going to push him into doing so. Instead, he continued to dance.

He turned around for a split second before turning back and that’s when he saw it. Some guy was rubbing Ned’s arm and trying to touch him. Ned was looking forward, trying to act like he didn’t notice it happening, but Peter could see the fear written all over his face. The way his eyebrow creased at the slightest and his lips pursed. Peter didn’t know what the guy wanted, but all he knew was that this angered him and he wouldn’t let it continue.

“Hey, Dickhead,” Peter called out. The man looked up to him and smiled a creepy as hell smile. He was wearing a college t-shirt and bootcut jeans, but his long bangs made him a classic dunk idiot. When the man simply went right back to doing it, Peter stalked up to him and pulled Ned behind him. Everyone else was too drunk around them to notice the commotion.

“Yo, what the fuck are you doing man? I’m just talking to my boyfriend here,” Asswhipe stated.

Peter and Ned had always had the deal that Peter wasn’t allowed to save him unless his life was in immediate danger. It’s a pride thing. But Ned had never dealt with this before and Peter couldn’t help but feel protective of his friend and his innocence. Little did the guy know, he was dealing with Spider-Man and it wouldn’t be as easy as he thought.

“No asshole, he’s not your boyfriend. I know this because I brought him here. Now, go away before you do something you’ll regret,” Peter offered. The man stood about eye level with Peter, who was hidden under his regular sweater. In the past few years of college, Peter had grown a couple of inches as well as Ned, but he’s never been taller than Peter.

“Yeah, well maybe you can be my pansy,” he walked up to Peter, his breath reeking of tanginess, “You’re just my type.” He took a finger and ran down the middle of Peter’s torso.

Peter grabbed his hand and pushed it off of him. “Don’t touch me or him or I swear to you, you’ll regret it,” Peter emphasized the last few words, attempting to get the point across.

The guys face changed from one of attempted seduction to anger within seconds. “Whatever, I liked your little friend more anyway. There’s more for me there.” The dickhead walked over to Ned, but Peter put his arm up to block him from the guys reach. Instead of backing off, the guy tried to push his way through Peter.

Peter doesn’t know how, but Ned and the guy managed to come face to face by some maneuver of the crowd. The man laid his hand right where the sun doesn’t shine on Ned and caused him to let out a little squeak.

Something snapped in Peter at that second. He grabbed the man’s arm and whirled him around. He could kill the guy if he wasn’t careful, but he wanted to make sure the guy got the message. And clearly. Then, he put his forearm to the guy's throat and pushed him against the wall. The man struggled under his hold, but Peter only pushed harder. He could physically see the air leave the idiots body.

“Now,” Peter began threateningly, “I told you you’d regret it if you touched me or him. But you’re a little shallow. I’m going to say this once and only once, so you better listen. If I ever see you again, I’m going to make your life hell. _Nobody_ messes with my family and gets away with it. If you so much as look at him again, I won’t be afraid to knock you on your ass. I deal with arrogant pricks like you all the time. Therefore, I won’t hesitate.” Peter kept his eyes low as he looked down on the man. A big part of him wished he could just break the guy's ribs now that he was in his hold, but he refrained.

Peter backed off as the guy bent over to catch his breath. Fear had flooded the assholes eyes as Peter had threatened him. The man’s rasps eventually started becoming short, interrupted breaths, kind of like... laughing? He stood up and looked at Peter, still heaving. “Whatever man, it’s all empty threats anyway.”

This was the absolute last straw for Peter. He turned around and punched the guy square in the jaw. It wasn’t enough to kill him, but enough to knock him (and maybe a few teeth) out. The man crumpled on the floor and Peter was never more happy to see someone's face go slack. At this point, a few people had turned to look at the two, but club fights happen all too often in New York so it was normal.

“I said I wouldn’t hesitate,” Peter remarked.

Ned, who had been standing there timidly the whole time, looked up at Peter with fear still in his eyes, but an intense amount of relief. He was still shaking and tense as he reached up and wiped his brow with his forearm.

“Thank you, Peter. Can- uh- can we go home now? I think I’ve had enough for tonight,” Ned requested, voice wavering.

“Yeah, dude. Why don’t we go back to the dorms and watch some Star Wars? May the fourth be with you,” Peter offered, trying to lighten the mood and not make Ned so worried. The threat is gone.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> You should totally leave a comment. They make my day. Thank's for contributing to my ego. JK I love you all.


End file.
